


Lost and Found

by nathyfaith



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, family fic, fang gang - Freeform, scooby gang power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Connor accidentally fell in Sunnydale when he was brought back from Quor'toth? What would have happened?<br/>A strange encounter takes place, soulmate and vampire-child are face-to-face. Can Buffy lead him into the right path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, I'm -rewriting this whole fic as I post it.  
> Feel free to make suggestions ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _PS: Also if someone is up to, I would love a beta-reader!_

**_There are some things we cannot dismiss:_ **

**_First,_ ** **_the love of a soulmate, no matter how far the person is, your heart is still linked to them._**

**_Second, a father will do absolutely everything for his son, including going to the Gates of Hell._ **

**_Third, a child will recognize his mother by her voice and love, and there's no way to dismiss that._ **

**_Forth, love is a powerful weapon, so is the truth._ **

**_When these elements are combined, a fifth is made:_ **

**_Home._ **


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is grieving after his son is taken from him. Buffy helps him the best she can.  
> Meanwhile Holtz is teaching the boy how to hate his own father's kind.

It was one of those turbulent days where Angel wished he was never born. He was ancient and capable, he had seen so much destruction and life, but none of that helped him save his baby son from Holtz’s reverie.

Now, his son was locked up in some cursed dimension with that lunatic hunter as his only companion. His darling Connor. His unbeaten heart ached and his soul felt as empty as when he felt his soulmate slip away.

There were so many mixed feelings. Hopeless, fear, self-hatred, he was not particularly sure if it was possible to feel any worse. He couldn’t even call Buffy. Merciful God, what would he tell her?

 _“Buffy, Mo ghrá, I have a son now.”_ It would crush her.

Lately, Cordy was the one who gave him news about her. According to Cordy, she was having a rough time adjusting home, work and slaying since her resurrection; though Cordy said Buffy was dealing well with her new found darkness (as if that gave him any rest) he was thankful for their shared dreams.

Through them and their bond, he knew how tired she really was. It felt good to be able to communicate with her. By now she must know, already felt it, and he was relieved that at least he had the opportunity to spend his nights safe and sound in her arms, even if they were miles apart.

Angel closed his eyes, sheltering himself from the world. He needed her, and he would find her in his sleep; his tears were long gone by now, countless tears. He breathed deeply, even though it was a useless act, in his hand the last piece he had from his boy, his [teddy bear](http://7-themes.com/data_images/out/39/6904145-cute-teddy-bear.jpg). As he breathed in his child scent, the memory of his baby face lulled him to sleep and that’s where Buffy found him.

_Angel was laying down, in a fetus position holding his son’s teddy bear while tears fell freely from his eyes._

_“Angel,” Buffy whispered, kneeling down at his side. He felt her pull him towards her body, crowding him to her chest. Gently, she started to caress his hair. Angel hugged her, needing her touch more then never._

_“It’s alright, Angel. I’m here. Tell me about him.” He rose his eyes to meet hers. As usual Buffy gazed at him with nothing but love and compassion. He frowned at her but relaxed knowingly._

_“Yes, your baby boy. What’s his name? How is he?” He felt his throat constrict, whatever shadow that passed through his eyes Buffy saw it. She felt it, in that moment she knew she would never, ever meet his soulmate’s baby son. His beloved hadn’t even had a chance to steal a small glimpse of his child._

_"Oh, Angel,” Buffy murmured kissing his forehead, resting her chin on his head she said, “I’m so sorry.” He felt her arms clutching him closer and stronger. He returned the hug, this time pulling her small frame towards his._

_He heard her say in a quiet voice “We’ll find him. Together, you, me and the gang. Just wait and see.” Angel left his tears fell as her words soothe him from his internal pain, something he's quite positive it wouldn’t have an end._

_Buffy kissed his lips and kept showering him with comfort words until he felt himself being pulled out from his slumber._

As he woke covered in sweat and tears, Angel recalled he never told Buffy his child’s name. But their encounter had calmed him somehow, Buffy had again given him some hope.

* * *

Holtz fell on the floor, Connor steered asleep on his arms. The old hunter felt lost in the demon dimension, he was alone and to make matters worse he had a baby on his arms. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take too long for him to discover a way out.

He wished he was strong enough to end the baby’s life. Oh, but the idea of envenoming him against his own father was far to greater.

Holtz would teach him, alright. Starting with his name, he would be called Stephen from now on, there was no way he would let that demon keep any part of this child.

* * *

Buffy had found solace in their bond and their shared dreams, his presence had always calmed her. Although, it got a drastic change. The minute she dreamt of a perfect baby boy and a desperate Angel, she knew he needed her as much as she needed him.

Buffy kissed Dawn on her right cheek as she left the house in a hurry, accepting from her sister a small cartoon package, smiling at her Dawn said, “Have fun at work today!”

She had been working as a PI for a couple of weeks, to her relief it had been one of best ideas the gang ever had. Buffy loved her job, sure paperwork was boring and she was much better on the streets, but this way she could do both jobs, and the best outcome was that the slayer was actually being paid for doing her job.

Tara, Willow, and Spike had been living with Dawn when she had returned and Buffy got used to their presence. Weirdly the peroxide vampire had decided to work in a local bar at night, his excuse for it was that he could drink, spot vamps and court chicks. It was good to have him around, a big pain in the ass, but otherwise a good friend. The slayer admitted though a little reluctant that his presence had been essential in the first months of her return, she had gone through a tough depression, all she ever wanted was to die.

Spike had none of it, he told Buffy he had lost her once, and it was more than enough. His sire had been a wreck, Buffy had frowned upon the revelation, but Spike shrugged and said, _“Just like you, I’m still connected to Angelus, I mean Angel. I felt your death as much as he did.”_

Who would have thought that among all of her friends, her previous nemesis would be the one coaching her about the beauty of life? But there he was; Spike had an ability of making Buffy see the best of each situation, the vampire said that heaven was simply a state of mind, and that you could find heaven on earth too. In her sister’s laughter, in her best friends banter, while saving lives, even cooking; anything that gave her some sort of normalcy. 

He had been right, of course.

* * *

As the days passed, Holtz started to notice that Stephen had grown from a baby to a rugrat, and as the weeks rolled the boy started walking, talking and eventually buying all the lies about his birth father Angelus, his mother Darla, his father adoptive family. Holtz made sure he was also aware of his father’s mate, the slayer, Buffy and her extended family as well.

To Daniel’s delight, the child had taken the inclination of calling him, father.

“But father, I do not understand. Why would they attack you and your family?” Inquired the teenager.

Daniel gave him a simple hatred look, before telling the story again. When Stephen completed fourteen years old he had become a rebellion young man, he wanted and felt the need to end his birth’s father life, the family he cared so much about and the slayers. Holtz had put in Stephen’s head that the slayers were precious creatures with pure power, it was hideous to have such a warrior in love with a dead corpse.

Almost two weeks later, when Stephen had completed his sixteen birthday the portal opened itself and the boy and the ancient hunter fell into an unknown place.

* * *

“Father? Daniel?” Stephen called as he rose from the ground, he looked around confused for a second. This place was different from everything he knew, but it appeared to be one of the places his father had told him about.

A noise called his attention, following the sound he saw a woman battling against vampires. He noticed she was good, perfect even he dare say, in less than ten minutes they were dusted. Distracted he fail to feel the vampire creeping on him, Stephen was pushed to the ground, but with a quick movement he pulled out his own stake and killed the vampire getting covered by dust in the process, coughing a little he maneuvered to get up but a shadow blocked his vision.

“Hi, there. Are you okay?” Stephen looked at her troubled, she tilted her head at him making the moon shine over her features. The woman was short, blonde, with kind eyes and a welcoming smile, she extended her hand looking at him expectantly.

“So, you didn’t say anything.”

“I’m sorry. Could you please tell me exactly where am I?” He asked her as she helped him up, he then measured the woman from head to toe, apart from the fact that he had seen her kill vampires, she looked otherwise harmless.

“Welcome to Sunnydale, this is just one of the many cemeteries we have in the city. I’m Buffy.”

No. His mind told him. Please don’t be her. Stephen refused to believe that the beautiful girl standing before him was a slayer - the slayer he was told was Angelus lover - how could she be a vampire lover? That didn’t make any sense. Daniel had to be wrong, mistaken about everything, thirsty for revenge.

“You look like you need some help,” Buffy said, her voice low, chanting, inviting. “What’s your name?”

Stephen decided he was going to pay whatever price might be to learn the truth. He searched in his memories for his name, his real name, the one the vampire, the monster had given him.

“I’m Connor.”

“Nice meeting you, kiddo. Do you have a place to stay?” Connor felt her eyes analyzing him, she shook her head seemly to erase a thought and smiled sweetly at him.

“I could use one, considering I’ve lost my father and just came out from--" he paused for a second measuring his words, "Look this might sound crazy, but I promise you I’m not lying or playing a sick joke here, but I just came out of a hell dimension.”

“Well, it looks like your luck is changing, boy. You just bumped into the right girl. I know all about the dangers of the night.” Buffy seemed to joke about it, but he could sense that there was so much more under the calming appearance she showed. Connor was again taken by surprise when she took her jacket and gently laid over his shoulders, sheltering him from the cold night.

“Thank you.” He murmured, a knot forming in his throat. Connor’s mind was restless, too many thoughts stumbling over each other. What if all the things he held as fact, were all distorted by Daniel’s hatred and grieve?

“It’s my job. It’s what I do. I’ll help you find your father.” Connor searched for her eyes they were again clouded by the night, but her lips carried a small smile and he felt safe, safer than he had ever felt when he lived with Holtz.

 

 

 


End file.
